This invention relates to a rechargeable/portable multi-voltage DC power supply, especially to a rechargeable power supply charged by a car.
The rechargeable battery used at the present time is popular because people are traveling over greater distances more often than before. However, if a user brings a plurality of rechargeable batteries to travel, he still has to find at least a legal main source to recharge his batteries. This creates some trouble in finding the electricity main source.
If the user prepares some unchargeable batteries, he will create some garbage from the worn batteries which might even damage the environment. The user might utilize a storage battery to solve the above problems; however, the storage battery as used at the present time merely provides a single output voltage which is not suitable for different utilities, such as television sets, radios, electric pots, and so on.